Welcome To The Family
by Pink Nightmare11012
Summary: Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh pasangan suami istri yang bernama Sasori dan Sakura. Hari ini Sakura melahirkan dan pastinya Sasori akan segera dipanggil Ayah. Teman-teman Sakura pun datang melihatnya./DLDR, didedikasikan untuk A.P


Saya buat fic ini untuk seseorang yang tengah ber-ulang tahun :D sebenernya udah lewat 2 hari yang lalu, xDD ayo ucapin Happy Birthday ke dia... A.P = dia yang suruh buat dibuat inisial xD

**Title: Welcome To The Family**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Family & Friendship**

**Pair: Sasori A. & Sakura H.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary: **Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh pasangan suami istri yang bernama Sasori dan Sakura. Hari ini Sakura melahirkan dan pastinya Sasori akan segera dipanggil Ayah. Teman-teman Sakura pun datang melihatnya./DLDR, didedikasikan untuk A.P

**WARNING: **maybe OOC, Typo(s), alur kecepetan, Etc.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. ^^ **

* * *

Sasori, pria yang kini sudah beristri, tengah berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang melahirkan istrinya. Ya, istrinya tengah melahirkan anak pertama mereka. Dan dia sangat senang, akhirnya bisa memberikan cucu pada neneknya yang sudah tua juga kepada Ibu mertua dan Ayah mertua yaitu Mebuki Haruno dan Kizashi Haruno. Mereka berdua juga sedang menunggu kelahiran anak pertamanya juga sahabat-sahabat Sakura dan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Nggh... Ahh!"

Suara-suara erangan Sakura yang begitu keras membuat Sasori semakin khawatir, air keringatnya mengalir dari rambut hingga jatuh ke lantai yang dingin. Sesekali Sasori mengintip dari kaca yang berbentuk bulat yang berada di pintu, Istrinya tampak sangat berusaha untuk mengeluarkan anak mereka dari dalam perutnya yang sangat besar itu. Padahal Sasori dan orang tuanya menyarankan untuk di operasi saja karena takut Sakura takkan kuat tetapi wanita itu tetap bersikeras untuk melahirkan secara alami. Dia bilang, dia ingin merasakan kesakitan Ibu-Ibu lain yang melahirkan anak mereka, juga Ibunya sendiri.

"Sasori, tenanglah sedikit. Nanti anakmu tidak akan mau keluar, hm." pesan Deidara, sahabat Sasori sejak SD sampai sekarang.

"Baiklah, ini pertama kalinya, jadi tidak aneh, kan?" tanya Sasori.

Deidara pun menggaruk-garuk pipinya,"Ya, memang sih. Tapi jangan terlalu khawatir, anakmu kan darah dagingmu. Jadi dia mungkin bisa merasakan perasaanmu dan karena dia merasa ayahnya khawatir, dia jadi tak mau keluar, hm." jawab Deidara.

_DUAGH! _

Sasori menjitak dengan cukup kuat kepala Deidara. Pria berambut pirang itu langsung mengusap-ngusap kepalanya,"Sasori! Kenapa kau memukulku?" mata Deidara membulat karena mendapat balasan yang tak seharusnya. Padahal dia mengatakan hal yang baik bukan yang buruk.

"Haha, sejak kapan kau bisa berbicara seperti itu, Deidara? Bahasamu terlalu ke-ibu-an." ujar Sasori.

"Ck, dasar bodoh! Perkataanku biasa-biasa saja tuh, hm!" Deidara menyilangkan kedua lengannya karena kesal, apalagi waktu dibilang bahasanya 'ke-ibu-an' apa-apaan itu.

Lalu, Pain pun datang menghampiri mereka,"Kalian ini, jangan suka bertengkar. Lihat, anakmu sudah lahir Sasori." ucap Pain. Dia melirik kearah kursi yang sudah tidak ada orang karena pada masuk kedalam ruangan.

Sasori menepuk jidatnya, dia segera berlari masuk kedalam ruangan istrinya melahirkan. Dia ingin melihat buah hati yang mereka 'buat', saat malam pertama mereka menikah. Di dalam, dia melihat anaknya itu tengah menyusu dengan Sakura. Wanita itu terlihat sangat lelah dari ekspresi wajahnya tetapi ia melihat air mata mengalir dan senyuman yang mengembang.

Sasori pun menghampiri Sakura dan tersenyum. Ayah dan Ibu Sakura tersenyum melihat keduanya. Teman-teman mereka berdua juga tersenyum melihat sepasang suami-istri yang sudah menjadi orang tua itu.

Sasori mengelus-elus rambut Sakura lalu mengelus rambut anak mereka,"Sakura, terimakasih sudah berusaha dengan keras. Aku mencintaimu. Dan... Akane, selamat datang pada keluargamu." ucap Sasori lembut.

"Wah... sudah diberi nama ternyata." Mebuki tersenyum dan memeluk Kizashi.

"Nama yang bagus, Sasori-_kun_." ucap Sakura, dia tersenyum pada suaminya itu.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

Malam hari dirumah milik Sasori, mereka mengadakan pesta kecil untuk merayakan kedatangan atau lahir anak Sakura dan Sasori. Sakura sudah dapat pulang hari itu juga tetapi dia masih belum boleh bergerak banyak. Akasuna Akane, nama yang diberikan Sasori untuk anak pertama mereka yang berjenis kelamin perempuan, dia memiliki rambut merah dan mata coklat seperti dirinya tetapi dari bentuk wajah lebih mirip dengan Sakura.

Mereka berdua mendapat banyak ucapan selamat dari kerabat maupun sahabat. Anak mereka juga direbutkan untuk digendong oleh teman-teman mereka, maklum anak mereka imut sih. Tapi Sakura membentak mereka, kalau cara mengendongnya salah. Anak mereka berdua belum berumur satu hari, jadi tidak boleh digendong dengan cara sesukanya karena mereka masih terlalu sensitif.

Sasori hanya menggeleng kepalanya melihat Sakura yang begitu ketakutan dengan anak mereka. Dia pun tersenyum dan menghampiri Deidara yang tengah menggendong anaknya, Akane. Dia memukul pundak pria itu dan tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya. Deidara yang tentu saja mengerti senyuman itu pun memberikan Akane kepada Sasori.

"Terimakasih telah mengerti, Deidara. Sekarang saatnya Akane untuk beristirahat." Sasori pun pergi meninggalkan Deidara yang tengah berdiri di tempat itu.

"Kapan aku punya anak ya?" Deidara menggaruk-garuk pipinya memikirkan hal itu. Dia pun pergi ke tempat teman-temannya yang sedang duduk dan bercerita tentang masa-masa SMA mereka.

"Hei, Deidara! Bergabunglah dengan kami!" panggil Kisame. Deidara pun tersenyum dan berkumpul dengan mereka.

Sasori menghampiri Sakura yang tengah duduk di sofa, wanita itu tersenyum. Sasori lebih tersenyum lagi. Pria itu memberikan Akane pada Sakura. Sakura mengendongnya dengan pelan dan mendekatkannya ke dadanya, rencananya ingin ia berikan ASI tetapi Sasori mencegahnya karena tak mau ada yang melihat atau lebih tepatnya lelaki lain yang melihat.

"Sakura, lebih baik dikamar saja ya." ajak Sasori.

"Tapi aku kesusahan untuk berdiri, Sasori-_kun_." ucap Sakura.

"Aku akan bantu." ucap Sasori ramah, dia membantu Sakura berdiri. Setelah wanita itu berdiri dengan benar, Sasori pun membantunya berjalan menuju kedalam kamar. Sakura pun berjalan pelan-pelan dan mengendong Akane dengan hati-hati.

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar, Sakura tengah menyusui Akane, anak pertamanya. Sasori hanya tersenyum melihat Sakura yang tampak tersenyum itu, sangat indah dipandang matanya. Dia juga sangat senang melihat anaknya itu, dia tiduran dengan menopang tangannya pada dagu. Sakura sesekali melirik kearah Sasori, lalu kembali melirik kearah anaknya itu.

"Sasori-_kun, _kau ingin anak berapa?" tanya Sakura pada Sasori dengan tatapan nakalnya.

Sasori yang mendengar pertanyaan itu terkejut,"E-Eh!? S-Sakura, kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Tidak apa, hehehe. Aku hanya bercanda." ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa harus bercanda? Kau ini...," Sasori mengelus-elus rambut Sakura dan mencium keningnya. Lalu, dia pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura dan berbisik,"tentu saja, aku mau anak lagi. Tapi tidak sekarang."

Pipi Sakura pun merona merah,"Hihihi... dasar."

"Sakura, kau belum mengucapkannya pada Akane kan?" tanya Sasori.

Sakura pun bingung,"Mengucapkan apa?"

Sasori pun menggeleng pelan dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada rambut halus Akane,"Selamat datang di keluarga." ucap Sasori setelah mencium rambut halus anaknya itu.

Sakura pun tersenyum,"Tentu saja sudah, Sasori-_kun_. Tetapi melihatmu, aku jadi ingin melakukan lagi." ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan bersama."

Sakura pun mengangguk pelan. Keduanya pun mendekatkan bibir mereka pada rambut halus Akane lalu mengucapkan,"Selamat datang di keluarga!" seru keduanya.

**THE END **

* * *

A/N: Pendek? Garing? Iyaaa... xDDD sebelumnya ini kudedikasikan untuk A.P, semoga suka ya. Maaf kalo pendek yg penting 1k+ kan? xD Bagi yang baca dan rewiew, makasih ya :D Saya cinta kalian..

Review-Review-Review-Review-Review XD


End file.
